


I Love You More Than You Think

by Danielofmanycolors



Series: Reddie Playlist [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Quick blowjob, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is a tender lover, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielofmanycolors/pseuds/Danielofmanycolors
Summary: It's Richie and Eddie's anniversary and Richie has a nice surprise planned.





	I Love You More Than You Think

The music in the club bounced around the building, sending vibrations through the seats and walls. There were bright, coloured lights in just about every corner, leaving only the bar in dim lighting. Eddie looked down at his drink, swirling it around in the glass a bit. He was never one for clubs or big crowds, but he figured that it wouldn’t hurt. He did, however, feel very much out of place as a forty year old man amongst all the twenty-somethings. Sighing, he finished his drink, setting down the now empty glass on the bar. He was startled a bit when a man sat down next to him, kind of eyeing him over. Eddie, a bit flustered, turned away from him and got ready to wave over the bartender, but was stopped by a voice.

“Hey, I’d like a whiskey, sour, and uh, another of whatever this guy is having.” Eddie looked over at the man, who only had a coy grin on his face. When the bartender set down Eddie’s drink, he mumbled a thanks and continued to watch the man to his right. “Hope you don’t mind if I join you. You looked a bit lonely over here.”

“No, uh, not at all. Couldn’t refuse you, after all, you did just buy me a drink.” The stranger chuckled lightly and turned to face Eddie completely.

“Don’t mention it. I happen to be in the business of buying cute guys drinks.” Eddie scoffed and turned his head, hiding his flushed face. This man seemed to have one hell of an ego and Eddie was not about to fuel it. As he sipped his drink, he glanced back over to the man, watching as his hair bounced slightly whenever he moved. “I’m Richie, by the way.” Eddie nodded and watched as he extended his hand. Eddie cautiously grabbed it, giving it a firm shake.

“Eddie.” Richie grinned and scooted his chair closer.

“Eddie, huh? Not much of a talker are you?” Eddie grinned at him, eyeing the man. He noted the sort of ratty Hawaiin shirt that he was wearing and mentally rolled his eyes.

“Not to strange men that I meet at the bar, no.” He watched for a reaction and smiled when an offended look crossed Richie’s face. After a second of silence, Richie leaned in closer, bumping their shoulders together.

“Then why don’t we get to know each other, hm? Care to join me on the dance floor?” Eddie thought about declining, already preparing a speech about the dangers of going with strangers, but Richie had already grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, a smile on his face as he led them through the crowd of people. Eddie’s nerves were flaring up, but Richie placed a hand on his back, keeping him close by his side until they found a small clearing for the two of them. The bass was bumping, sending rhythmic “thumps” through their bodies. Eddie watched as Richie moved, his gangly form just moving to the rhythm and Eddie couldn’t help but think that Richie was right in his element. With a shrug, he decided to join the other man, letting his body sway, but not quite as sure of himself as Richie.  
Richie stopped and grinned, watching as Eddie stiffly danced in front of him. Laughing, he placed his hands on Eddie’s hips and turned him around, so that they were now facing the same direction. Nearly pressing his lips to Eddie’s ear, Richie chuckled and joked.

“You dance like a thirteen year old at a middle school dance. C’mon, I’ll show you how it’s done.” Richie stepped closer to Eddie, his chest flush against the other’s back. Slightly slipping his fingers under Eddie’s shirt, Richie held onto his hips and helped him move. “There you go, you’ve got it!” Eddie was now effectively grinding against Richie, both with smiles on their faces. Richie was slightly hunched over, resting his chin on Eddie’s shoulder and his nose buried in his hair. Eddie, now getting the hang of dancing, decided that he wanted to one-up Richie. He pushed back against Richie’s crotch with more force and felt his chest swell when a sharp gasp was heard in his left ear. Richie’s grip on Eddie’s hips tightened as he reciprocated Eddie’s grinding. Softly pressing his lips to the back of Eddie’s neck, Richie left a trail of kisses to the junction between Eddie’s neck and shoulder.

“Fuck,” Eddie managed to mutter, feeling his knees growing weaker. He reached up and grabbed the back of Richie’s head, curling his fingers tight around the locks of hair. “God, Richie, you’re good at this.” Eddie sighed and relaxed a little, letting his body sink into Richie’s.

“I’ve had years of practice, babe.” Richie smiled softly at Eddie as he held him up, making sure that he didn’t lose his balance. “What do you say we get out of here? I’ve got a room at this bougie ass hotel that’s just right down the street.” Declining Richie seemed like the logical thing to do, but Eddie got a taste of what the other man was capable of and wasn’t about to back down now. 

“God, yes.” Richie beamed at Eddie’s breathy agreement and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Follow me.” Richie grabbed his arm and kept him close as they stumbled their way out of the club, grins on both their faces. As the brisk air hit their sweaty skin, Eddie shuttered and pressed himself closer to Richie’s side, trying to stay warm. The two of them walked down the sidewalk, laughing to themselves and unable to keep their hands off each other. 

“Aren’t you Richie Tozier? Like, the comedian?” They stopped and turned around at the voice. There was a group of maybe fourteen year olds staring up at them with an expectant look on their faces.

“Uh yeah, yeah I am. Did you want something?” Richie nervously eyed Eddie and mouthed an “I’m sorry,” to him as the kids huddled around him and pulled their phones out. Eddie watched and laughed to himself as Richie smiled and made dumb faces at the cameras. Waving to the kids as he walked off, Richie quickly made his way back to Eddie, an exasperated look on his face. “Kids, am I right?” Eddie grinned and nudged him with his arm as they continued walking.

“So, a comedian, huh?” Richie grinned and nodded, wrapping an arm around Eddie’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I’m pretty funny if I say so myself.” Eddie rolled his eyes and just shook his head as they crossed the street. He eyed the hotel that they were walking up to, and it seemed Richie wasn’t lying about the “bougie ass hotel.” Richie led them to the elevator, pressing the button to his floor once they were both inside. Shoving Eddie gently against the wall, he pressed their lips together, cupping Eddie’s face in his hands. Richie was absolutely thankful that his room was on one of the higher floors, it gave him more time with Eddie to makeout in the elevator like a couple of teenagers. By the time the elevator stopped and dinged to let them know that they were at their stop, their hair and clothes were sufficiently messed up, Richie’s glasses had slipped down his face. Eddie laced their fingers together as Richie led them to the room; Richie swooped in for another kiss before opening the door.

Shutting and locking the door behind them, Richie pulled Eddie’s hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, smiling softly at the slightly shorter man.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want to pressure you or anything, like, I get it if you just wanna keep making out or-” Eddie cut him off with a light “shush” and wrapped his arms around Richie’s waist.

“Stop rambling. Now, I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk tomorrow.” He looked up at the flush on Richie’s face, grinning at the fact that he finally got the man to shut up. Richie laughed it off and pulled Eddie into the side room, picking him up and tossing him onto the bed. Eddie had underestimated Richie’s strength and let out a breathy moan as Richie crawled up on the bed and hovered over him. “Kiss me, you idiot,” Eddie said lovingly, grinning up at the other man. Richie didn’t hesitate and leaned down, kissing Eddie slowly and deeply until he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t get enough of the feeling of Eddie’s lips on his own. Nuzzling Eddie with his cheek, he slid his hands under Eddie’s t-shirt. Eddie couldn’t help but groan at the sensation; Richie’s scruffy face rubbed harshly against his face, but he loved every second of it. 

As Richie placed open-mouthed kisses along Eddie’s neck and jaw, he raised his shirt higher, only pulling away to get the shirt over Eddie’s head and tossing it onto the floor. Sitting himself on Eddie’s thighs, Richie looked over him, taking in every detail.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Richie wasn’t serious very often, but when he was? God did he mean it. He couldn’t think of a more appealing sight than Eddie lying half-naked underneath him, his face flushed and hair messed up. Eddie sat up, pulling the Hawaiin shirt off of Richie’s shoulders. Richie took the hint and went ahead and pulled off the remaining t-shirt, giving Eddie a little show while he was at it. Pushing Eddie back down against the sheets, Richie let his hands softly roam Eddie’s body, leaving small kisses here and there. Eddie snaked his hands around Richie’s neck and pulled him closer, wrapping his legs around Richie as well, leaving no gap in between them. Richie held himself up with shaky arms, his hands gripping Eddie’s arms up near the shoulders. He pressed a couple kisses to his neck, sucking and biting at the skin, making sure that there were visible marks. Richie wanted Eddie to think of this moment whenever he looked into the mirror during the next few days. 

“You better hope those can be covered up, asshole.” Richie just laughed and shrugged, kissing Eddie’s slightly pouty face. Richie lowered himself, rubbing his crotch up against Eddie’s, groaning from pleasure. Richie wasn’t a naturally vocal person in bed, but he would always play up whatever noises he made for his lover; he loved putting on a show for them and it helped get him off. He could feel the bulge of Eddie’s dick through his jeans, and contemplated making the man cum in his pants, but decided against it, so that Eddie’s experience was enjoyable for himself as well. Slipping his fingers into the waistband of his pants, Richie looked up at Eddie, looking for any sign of hesitation. When he found none, he moved to the front and quickly unbuttoned Eddie’s jeans and slipped them down his hips. Eddie raised his ass, helping Richie to get his pants off. After his shoes and pants were off and discarded, Eddie found himself shying away from Richie’s gaze. It wasn’t that he wanted to stop, it was that Richie was looking at him with such adoration that it embarrassed him a little. Although he wouldn’t say it aloud, he found that he kinda liked it. 

Richie leaned down and pressed his lips to Eddie’s dick, the only thing between them was Eddie’s grey boxers. There was already a wet spot from precum before Richie got there, but as he sucked and licked against the fabric, it was a wet mess. Eddie practically squirmed beneath him, letting out moans and whines as Richie flicked his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot. When Richie pulled away, he had a thin layer of drool running down his chin that he wiped away with the back of his hand.

“You’re doing so good, Eds.” Eddie couldn’t even get on him about the nickname, he was writhing in pleasure. He needed more, and Richie wasn’t going fast enough. Sitting up once more, he quickly undid Richies pants and helped him remove the rest of his clothes. Richie gave Eddie’s dick a few good strokes, eliciting more moans from the man beneath him. Richie pressed a kiss to the tip of Eddie’s dick before wrapping his lips around it and lowering his head. He felt it hit the back of his throat and almost gagged, but he kept his composure. He rubbed his tongue up along the underside of the shaft, reveling in the sweet noises that Eddie was letting out. Richie hummed a small tune, sending vibrations through Eddie’s dick and he was sure that he was going to cum fight then and there. Eddie gently tapped Richie’s cheek and pulled him off his dick. Richie looked up at him, confused.

“If you keep doing that, I’m gonna cum right here and miss all the fun. I want you to fuck me, Richie.” Richie grinned and nodded, giving Eddie’s dick one last lick before sitting up on his knees.

“Are you ready, Eddie Spaghetti?” 

“Well I was until you said that, you prick.” Eddie rolled his eyes at Richie. “But yes, I’m ready.” Richie smiled, pleased with himself, and pulled open the drawer on the nightstand to grab the small bottle of lube that he put there this morning. Popping open the cap and squirting a little bit onto his fingers, he used his clean hand to push Eddie back down, spreading his legs a little wider. Slipping a finger into Eddie, Richie felt him tense around him as he pushed further in. Arching his back in pleasure, Eddie moaned, turning his head to the side to hide his embarrassment. Richie practically melted at the noise, nearly choking on his own breath. Sliding another finger in, he began to scissor Eddie open, being careful not to hurt him. Eddie’s toes curled into the bedsheet, his hands grabbing at anything he can reach. 

“You ready for more, baby boy?” Richie curled his fingers inward, sending Eddie into a fit of choked sobs and a mantra of yeses. Pulling his fingers back out, Richie quickly lubed up, giving his dick a couple strokes before positioning himself at Eddie’s entrance. Slowly pushing in, Richie rubbed circles into Eddie’s hips with his thumbs. Once Richie bottomed out, Eddie waited for a minute before moving his hips, giving Richie the okay to start moving as well. As Richie set a nice, slow pace, Eddie wrapped his legs around him and pulled him down closer, his hands scratching at Richie’s back. Groaning, Richie began to go faster, thrusting harder into Eddie. He would pull almost all the way out and then slam right back in, their exposed skin slapping together in a rhythmic beat. Eddie was sure that he wouldn’t be able to sit or even walk in the morning, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Richie’s fingers dug into Eddie’s hips, leaving deep, red marks. Pulling Eddie down closer to him, Richie went at a deeper angle, causing Eddie to see white and let out a scream, tangling his hands into Richie’s hair. 

Richie was hunched over so much that he could press their foreheads together, and that he did. He could feel Eddie’s hot breath against his cheek and he shuddered. Richie pressed kisses all over Eddie’s face and slid a hand up to rub over his nipple. He pressed down on the pink bud roughly, slightly grazing the skin with the nail of his thumb, sending a jolt through Eddie’s body. Richie was panting just as hard as Eddie, small beads of sweat dripping down his face. The way Eddie was clenching around him was sending him closer to his climax. Reaching down, Richie grabbed Eddie’s dick and stroked it, swiping his thumb over the head. Eddie was sure that if there was truly a heaven, this would be it. His toes curled as another wave a pleasure rocketed through him. Eddie had captured Richie’s lips with his own and was moaning into the kiss. His hands were shaking and he knew that he couldn’t last much longer.

“Richie-” He was cut off by his own whine; Richie was stroking him faster now. Eddie was overcome with a strong wave of heat and a ringing in his ears as he came, nearly sobbing as he fell back into the sheets. Richie followed soon after, filling Eddie with his warm cum as he rode out his orgasm. Sighing in relief, Richie pulled out and flopped down beside Eddie, staring at his fucked out face and grinning. Now that was a beautiful sight. Eddie’s hair was stuck to his now pink face with sweat, and his mouth was open, a few whimpers still spilling from his lips.

“That was really good, Eds.” Without answering, Eddie lazily reached over and lightly smacked Richie’s arm. Trying to catch his breath, Eddie rolled over and looked up at Richie with a smile. He looked him over and sighed, letting his eyes flutter closed and his head drop onto the pillow. “Hey, don’t fall asleep on me now. We have to get you cleaned up.” Groaning because Richie was right for once in his life, Eddie sat up, wincing at the sharp pain. With a smirk, Richie rubbed his shoulder and climbed out of bed. “Bet you’ll be feeling that for a while, huh?” Laughing to himself but loud enough for Eddie to hear, he made his way into the bathroom and turned the water on, getting a bath set up for the two of them.

“You can be such an ass, Richie.” Eddie’s voice was hoarse and his throat kind of hurt, but he knew it was worth it. Richie appeared in the bedroom again, a dopey smile on his face. Draping his arms over Eddie’s shoulders, he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Yeah? Well you married me. Happy anniversary, Eddie.” Eddie’s heart swelled as he hid his face into the crook of Richie’s neck. “And maybe next year I can finally eat your-”

“Beep beep,” Eddie mumbled, shoving Richie away from him and rolling his eyes. It was just like Richie to ruin a perfectly good moment. Still laughing, Richie scooped Eddie up into his arms and carried him into the bathroom, gently setting him down in the soapy water.

“Seriously though, did you like this?” Richie looked down at him with a hopeful expression, his eyes wide and waiting.

“Actually Richie, I hated it. This was the worst possible thing you could have done.” Watching Richie’s face fall, Eddie laughed and pressed a soapy hand to his cheek. “I’m just kidding Rich. I loved it, thank you.” Letting out a dry laugh Richie shook his head. As he climbed into the tub as well, he made sure to splash Eddie. As the two cleaned themselves up, Richie smiled to himself as he watched Eddie rinse himself off. God, did he feel lucky to wake up with Eddie beside him every morning. He would never actually admit it to him, but Richie thought the world of him and couldn’t help but smile at him. Eddie knew though, and though he wouldn’t tell Richie, the feeling was mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for all the attention guys! It means a lot to me :) for more IT/ Bill Hader content, I have a blog on Tumblr, it's gayforbillhader. Thank you all so much


End file.
